gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Anno Domini list of characters
Celestial Being * - Leader and Founder of Celestial Being. He is the one who officially announced the existence and intentions of Celestial Being worldwide on TV. Krung Thep * * * * *'Grave Violento' - Pilot of GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. *'Hixar Fermi'- Pilot of GNR-000 GN Sefer. Fereshte *'Chall Acustica' *'Fon Spaak' *'Eco Calore' *'Sherilyn Hyde' *'Hanayo' *'Hayana' *'Hixar Fermi' Third Generation Meisters * - Pilot of GN-001 Gundam Exia, GN-0000 00 Gundam. * - Pilot of GN-002 Gundam Dynames, GN-006 Cherudim Gundam. * - Pilot of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, GN-007 Arios Gundam. * - Pilot of GN-005 Gundam Virtue, GN-008 Seravee Gundam Crew of Ptolemaios & Ptolemaios 2 * - Tactical forecaster and senior-most officer aboard the Ptolemaios. Long, brown hair. * - Ptolemaios' tactical operator. Highly-skilled programmer and so was discovered by Celestial Being. Has a good-natured personality and has the deep trust of her comrades. * - Tactical operator. Has a wealth of mechanic-related knowledge and as both her parents are second generation Gundam Meisters, she decided to join Celestial Being. * - Ptolemaios helmsman with a cheerful personality. * - Ptolemaios' gunner. The mothership's combat ability can be said to be governed by him. A 25-year-old who often acts cynically. *'Ian Vashti' - CB Technical Specialist, developed the armaments and other aspects of the Gundams. *'Mileina Vashti' - Daughter of Ian Vashti and Ptolemy's operator and youngest engineer. *'Joyce Moreno' - Doctor on-board the Ptolemaios. *'Anew Returner' -A mechanic scouted by Wang Liu Mei soon after the activation of the 00 Gundam primarily for the maintenance and development of Celestial Being's 0 Raiser and GN Archer support vehicles. Agents & Observers * - A beautiful 17-year-old rich socialite. She's a secret agent who supports the Gundam Meisters from the shadows. * - Wan Ryūmin's steward. Accompanies her faithfully. * - An Celestial Being agent/observer that works for the UN as a diplomat and schemes to control the world with Celestial Being. *'Ribbons Almark' - This observer is constantly seen with Alejandro Corner, seems to have the same power as Tieria Erde by connecting to Veda Linear Train Industries *'Laguna Harvey' - President of Linear Train Industries and affiliated with Celestial Being. Throne Meisters :The Throne Gundams were created by stolen GN/Gundam-tech from Veda and was used to design a series of false "solar furnaces." It's only known that GN Drive and mobile suit technology involving the Gundams were taken and created the Throne's. *'Johann Trinity' - Pilot of GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins *'Michael Trinity' - Pilot of GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei *'Nena Trinity' - Pilot of GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations * - A pilot belonging to the MS team. At 27-years-old, he is an ace and flies a Union Flag. * - Friend and colleague of Graham Aker, chief engineer for his Mobile suits. *'Leif Eifman' - Professor for the MSWAD, creator of the OverFlag. *'Howard Mason'- An OverFlag pilot that served with Graham Aker *'Daryl Dodge' - An OverFlag and GN-X pilot that served with Graham Aker Japan * - Age 17. A resident of Japan's special economic zone and a senior high school student studying aerospace engineering. A gentle person who is often pushed around by girlfriend Louise. * - 17-year-old exchange student. Like her current boyfriend Saji, she studies aerospace engineering. Has a rather selfish personality. * - Saji's older sister. Pursues Celestial Being during the course of working in the media. 22-years-old. Human Reform League * - MS team commander of the Human Reform League. 43-years-old. His rank is Lieutenant Colonel. *'Soma Peries' - Super-Soldier No.1 from the Superhuman Agency’s Technology Institute. Advanced European Union * - AEU forces ace pilot. A hot-blooded guy. *'Kathy Mannequin' - Corlasawar's commander Kingdom of Azadistan * - The first princess of Azadistan, a developing country in the Middle East. Because of the drying up of fossil fuel reserves, she flies to other nations seeking aid to support her country's economy. Age 24. means "Place of Freedom" in Persian: ازادیستان. *'Shirin Bakhtiar' - Political adviser to Marina Ismail. *'Massoud Rachmadi' - Imam to the Azadistan conservative party. Moralia/PMC Trust * Earth Sphere Federation * Commander Kim - Commander of the Earth Sphere Federation's regular army. Previously superior of Sergei in the HRL. * Colonel Hank Hercule - Colonel of the Earth Sphere Federation's regular army. Acquainted with Sergei * Colonel Sergei Smirnov - Colonel of the Earth Sphere Federation's regular army. * Amy Zimbalist - An ace pilot of the Earth Sphere Federation Army with an unconventional style of piloting solar furnace equipped mobile suits. He is worshiped as a hero known as the "Cowboy of Steel", but also hated as the "Devil in the World Unity". A-Laws * Homer Katagiri - Commander in chief. * Billy Katagiri - Chief Mobile suit designer. * Colonel Barack Zinin (deceased) * Colonel Kati Mannequin * Colonel Lee Zhejiang (deceased) *Mr. Bushido - freelancer * Major Arba Lindt (deceased) * Captain Bring Stability - freelancer (deceased) * Captain Divine - freelancer * Captain Healing Care - freelancer * Captain Revive Revival - freelancer * Second Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov - Superior to Louise Halevy. Has a crush on her. * Warrant Officer Louise Halevy * Patrick Colasour * Brigadier General Arthur Goodman - Officer charged with anti-Kataron operations. Innovators *'Ribbons Almark' - Leader of the Innovators *'Regene Regetta' - Agent *'Hiling Care' - Agent and pilot of Gadessa unit 02 *'Revive Revival' - Agent and pilot of Gadessa unit 01 *'Bring Stabity' - Agent and pilot of Garazzo units 01 and 02 *'Devine Nova' - Agent and pilot of Empress prototype MA *'Anew Returner' - An Innovator who does not know about her own connections to Veda and origins. As a result, she is used, without her knowledge, to trace and pinpoint Celestial Being's movements. Bold text External Links Category:Anno Domini